Selena Luxford
|previous affiliation = Ten Wizard Saints Tower of Heaven|mark location = Left Thigh|occupation = S-Class Mage|team = Team Luxford|partner = Sophia Luxford Sabrina Luxford|base of operations = Sabertooth Tower of Heaven (former)|previous occupation = Dark Mage|previous team = Team Sabertooth|previous partner = Jellal Fernandes|status = Active|relatives = Phoenix (foster mother; deceased) Sophia Luxford (younger sister) Sabrina Luxford (younger sister)|magic = Flame Dragon Slayer Magic Fire-Make Requip}} Selena Luxford, '''is a S-Class Mage and a member of the Sabertooth Guil, and is part of '''Team Luxford. Originally a Dragon Slayer from four hundreds raised by Phoenix 'a Flame Dragon. Appearance Selena has forest green eyes with long brownish-blonde long wavy hair that reaches up to her back. She typically wears a black and white crop-top with a black pleated-skirt with a brown belt that supports the skirt and to prevent it from falling down. During the grand magic games, her hair is tied up into a ponytail. Her black Sabertooth Emblem is located on her left thigh, being red before she disappeared. She has a battle scar on her left arm, she got it while battling Sting. Personality Selena is quite rude and harsh towards her friends, despite their closeness. Selena easily gets irritated and quick to anger to simple reasons. Selena might be a victim of domestic abuse, that's why her personality is like that. Despite her harsh personality, she does care for her comrades, unlikely their master who doesn't. She would do anything to keep them in the guild, trying not to get them kicked out. After she disappeared, her harsh personality is gone. She became really nice and doesn't get angry easily. She is an extremely hard worker, taking multiple jobs in one day with her partners, and sometimes take jobs with the twin dragon slayers and Fairy Tail. History Hundreds of years ago, she was born in Crocus, while she was at the age of 6, her parents abandoned her, making her wander around the woods. Later, she found Phoenix, the flame dragon. She was raised by the dragon and became friends with Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch. On X777, Phoenix disappeared, and coming to Sabertoot and joined. Magic And Abilities * '''Flame Dragon Slayer '(炎の滅竜魔法, Honō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic. Basic Spells * '''Flame Dragon's Roar (炎竜の咆哮 Enryū no Hōkō): Flame Dragon's Roar is the most basic spell, a fire element's variation of breath attack, which every Dragon Slayer has in their arsenal. Firstly, the user makes an inhale, gathering the flames in their mouth. As next step for the spell's initiation, they release the fire in the direction of his target, creating a large fireball, which in its turn delivers great burnings to the target and to the surroundings. * Flame Dragon's Claw (炎竜の鉤爪, Enryū no Kagizume): the first known spell from Flame Dragon's Physique set. The user ignites their feet with a very large flame, in order to increase the power of their kicks. * Flame Dragon's Iron Fist (炎竜の鉄拳, Enryū no Tekken): the second spell from Flame Dragon's Physique set. This is an effective melee-type spell, which often can be considered as main melee attack of Fire Dragon Slayers, while some individuals use it as their signature spell. Dragon Slayer engulfs their fist in flames and then punches their opponent. Despite being very simple action, this spell causes heavy blunt damage with additional burnings, which in its turn causes great troubles. * Flame Dragon's Wing Attack (炎竜の翼撃, Enryū no Yokugeki): the third spell from Flame Dragon's Physique set. The user either takes hold of their opponent or just simply ignites whole arms on fire. In a way of the wings of a dragon, they then use these flames as means of additional support for throwing the opponent far away by means of heating, while granting them with burning too. This spell is quite useful, as Mage is able to not only attack targets with throwing and flames, but they can create two flame whip-like constructs with enflamed arms, which will additionally enlarge the initial radius of the attack. Despite being the Wing-like spell, the user seems to be not able to fly with it, but as name implies is able to deliver high damage. * Flame Dragon's Flaming Elbow (炎竜の炎肘, Enryū no Enchū): the fourth spell from Flame Dragon's Physique set. Dragon Slayer ignites the tip of their elbow, then fully covers that body part and the closest to the elbow parts of the arm. After this, there are several ways of using such mix of magic and physique. It can be used in order to strengthen their initial strength of fist strike, to rocket the opponent high in the air with an even simple punch or strike, and, of course, as useful melee-type attack, when the user hits opponent(s) with aflamed elbow, combining the blunt and burning damage in an effective unison. * Flame Dragon's Crushing Fang (炎竜の砕牙, Enryū no Saiga): the fifth and the last spell from Flame Dragon's Physique set. The user engulfs their hand with a large flame. Then, with having their hands ignited, they gouge them into the target and quickly swipe them away from their sight in a manner of scratching attack, even if actual scratches donot occur. * Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame (炎竜の煌炎, Enryū no Kōen): a very useful and dangerous spell, which can be described as one of the most powerful from the standard-scale spells. The user engulfs entire hands with flames and brings them together. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayers Secret Arts (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts are renowned as the strongest techniques or rather spells in the Dragon Slayer's arsenal Category:Female Category:Oc Category:Sabertooth